ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Metians
The Metians are are an incredibly powerful race who have built a vast empire across the west galaxy. About For as long as the Metians have existed they have been traveling the universe, conquering planets. They normally do not kill entire races, but give them the opportunity to live, and join the Metians. If the race refused and continued to resist, they would be exterminated. When the race choosed to join them they were not used as slaves or treated badly, they just became like any other Metian. Over thousands of years they have created an immense empire, easily surpassing that of King Cold and Frieza. One of the races that joined them is Pikkon's race, and Pikkon served in their military until his death. A few years before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, the Metians had a small conflict with the Planet Trade Organization. Some Saiyans were sent to take over their home planet, but they were easily killed. After many attempts at taking their planet, Frieza finally came himself. He underestimated the Metians, and came only in his first form, he was defeated before he got the chance to transform, and was forced to flee. Frieza planned to attack them again after obtaining immortality from the Dragon Balls, but he was defeated by Goku and Killed by Future Trunks before he had the chance. Metians are unable to use ki, but they have many other abilities and technology that more than makes up for it. They can naturally control almost all technology with their mind. They also have various magical and spiritual powers, despite being a mainly technology centered race. For most of their history they have been a monarchy, but have recently converted over to a Democratic Republic. this happened when a Prince took over the throne after killing his father, and became an evil dictator. The Prince's younger Brother led a rebellion however, and he was killed. The other Prince, Kato Senshi, decided not to become leader, and let the people decide for themselves. They decided on a secretly evil man, who wanted only power. Kato was forced to come back again, and lead yet another rebellion, but he still did not take control, and let the people decide once more. The Prince then left, leaving his forces behind to watch over the planet in his stead, and promised that if another evil ruler showed up to threaten his people, that he would return. The Metians also seem to have their own set of Dragon Balls, but as they did not know their name, the Metians call them Star Orbs. It is unknown how they got these Star Orbs, but it is to be assumed that a Namekian visted Metalan and created them. Natural Abilities Magic Most Metians have a natural affinity towards some sort of magic, normally elemental. When this magic is used by Metians, the elements are much stronger than they would ever be naturally. Many powerful Metians are able to create fire that burns even hotter than the sun, and create lightning strikes that can rip a planet into pieces. Machine Control Metians are able to take control of machines and control them with their mind. They are unable to do this if the machine is already being controlled by someone with the same ability, or if the machine is able to think for itself, like most androids. Telekinesis/Telepathy Metians are capable of using telekinesis. Metians have very strong minds, and have very strong telekinesis because of this. Some strong Metians are able to crush entire planets using telekinesis alone. Metians often communicate through telepathy. Spiritual Energy Metians have naturally high amounts of spiritual energy, and it is used to power many of their weapons. Every being is born with at least a little Spiritual energy, but very few know how to control it, but Metians have a natural affinity for it. They are also able to sense Spiritual energy, and can determine a persons personality, if they are telling the truth, and if they have good or bad intent, just by seeing the nature of their spirit. Some skilled Metians are able to manipulate their spiritual energy to make it seem like they have a different personality or intent, the dictator that took over Metalan was skilled at doing this. Strength/Speed Since the Metian planet, Metalan, has incredibly powerful gravity, Metians have very strong muscles. This makes them very strong and fast, even at a young age. A Metian toddler could easily overpower a full grown human (an ordinary one, so PG doesn't go raging...) who spent his entire life training his muscles. Their movement is normally mistaken as teleportation. Enhanced Hearing They also have hearing almost on par with a Namekian. Weapons Swords Some Metian soldiers choose to use swords, or other close combat weapons, instead of guns. These swords can be very powerful, as they can be charged up with the users spiritual energy, and enchanted with magic. The users amount of Spiritual energy determines the power of the weapon. They can be very deadly if used by powerful Metians, but if they were used by an ordinary human, they would be only as useful as any normal sword, as most humans have much lower spiritual energy, there are of course exceptions to this. Guns Their guns are also powered with spiritual energy, and they fire blasts of energy instead of bullets. If used by a powerful Metian, they are capable of wrecking a planet, but if used by a regular person, would only do about as much as a normal human gun could. The guns are only capable of putting out a certain amount of power, however, no matter the spiritual energy of the user. Missles/Bombs Metian bombs are easily able to blow up planets, and more powerful ones can easily create an explosion powerful enough to take out a Solar System, and sometimes even more. Capsules The Metians are the actual inventors of capsules, not Dr. Briefs. Dr. Briefs found out about them when a Metian visited Earth, and the Metian let him study one. These capsules can contain very large objects, making weapons and transportation easy to carry. Category:Races Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Awesome Category:Role-Play Category:Metians Category:Fan Made Species Category:Aliens